The Silent Promise
by Traci
Summary: Mid-Sunshine Days - Another explanation of the heart necklace


Disclaimer: Need I really go here yet again? Have not enough stories been written that clearly state said characters are not ours? And I'm thinking that anyone reading this has enough common sense to know and realize that I am not Chris Carter - for, unlike him, I cannot surf. I am not Gillian Anderson nor Annabeth Gish - though given their co-stars on the show I certainly would have not minded being one of them for a day (anytime anyone wants to send Nick Lea my way feel free)!!! Anywho.... not mine.  
  
Category: DRR  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Sunshine Days.  
  
Summary: Filler scene for between when they first start on the case and the next day... and the mysterious appearance of that silver heart necklace that Monica was suddenly wearing.  
  
Author's Notes: It was bugging me to no end that Monica suddenly was wearing that heart necklace when her character doesn't really wear much jewelry anyway (except the ring) and the necklace was sooo obvious there had to be more to it.... so darn it - I made more of it!!!  
  
Feedback always welcome at: traci_ann@yahoo.com  
The Silent Promise  
"You hungry?" John Doggett asked his partner as he drove them back to their hotel.  
  
Monica Reyes yawned. "I suppose food would be a good idea."  
  
Doggett diverted his blue eyes from the road for a moment to look at her. Despite the long day they had had, her chestnut hair still looked perfect. Smiling, he turned back to the road. "If you're too tired, Mon, we can order pizza or something."  
  
"Hmm, maybe that would be a better idea." She stifled another yawn. "We could even watch 'The Brady Bunch," she teased. Her brown eyes sparkled when she looked at him.  
  
"Ugh, anything but that. Isn't this case enough to make you never want to see it again?"  
  
Monica shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's kind of fun. Especially since the house looks nothing like the one on the show."  
  
"I can't believe you actually went to see the studio," John laughed. "You do know I want to see those pictures by the way."  
  
"John, I was in college. Besides, it wasn't like I made a special trip out here just for The Brady Bunch." She turned to face him. "Of course, if you're secretly jealous we could always stop by and get you your own pictures."  
  
They both burst out laughing.  
  
He pulled up to the hotel and parked the car. Neither made an effort to move.  
  
"Are you sure you just want pizza? I was actually going to suggest a real dinner at a nice restaurant... on me." He leaned over and gently touched her lips with his.  
  
Smiling into the kiss, she slowly pulled away. "Am I forgetting something?"  
  
"No. I just thought being away from DC and given that this case seems pretty simple compared to some of out others... I just thought maybe we could take a few hours for us."  
  
"Why, John Doggett, are you suggesting we break the fraternization rules?" She grinned.  
  
"Why as I recall, Agent Reyes, I do believe we've already broken one or two." Smiling as she blushed, he ran his fingers through her hair. "So what do you say? You, me, quiet restaurant with an ocean view?"  
  
"I think that sounds wonderful. Just give me an hour."  
  
**************  
  
The restaurant was just as John had promised... and much more. Monica watched the moonlight sparkle across the ocean beneath them. Their booth was small but not too small. A single candle lit up their table. She turned her attention back to John and met his eyes with her own. "This is beautiful, John," she whispered. "It's perfect."  
  
Reaching across the table, he took her hand in his. "We should do this more often."  
  
She continued to stare at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm still trying to get used to this." Squeezing his hand, she continued. "To us."  
  
"Well get used to it," he softly told her.  
  
She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by the waiter coming to take their order.  
  
****************  
  
It was nearing 10pm by the time they left the restaurant. Monica shivered slightly at the feel of the cool, ocean breeze. John immediately took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her. She smiled in gratitude.  
  
"Could I interest you in a moonlit stroll on the beach?" John asked quietly.  
  
Her light brown eyes looked into his. How could she ever turn down any request of his? "That sounds nice."  
  
Taking her hand in his, he led her down to the water's edge. They walked in silence for a few moments until Monica stopped. John stood behind her and engulfed her in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"I almost don't want to go back," she whispered.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Will we ever be able to be together without worrying about us being caught?"  
  
He turned her to face him. "Yes. I don't know when, but yes." Letting go of her for a second, he reached into his pants pocket. "I saw this just before we left." He pulled out a long, velvet jewel box and placed it in her hand. "When I saw it I immediately thought of you."  
  
She smiled nervously and opened the box. "Oh, John, it's beautiful!" Inside the box was a silver open-heart pendant on a matching silver chain. Carefully she removed it and held it up then looked at him. "Thank you." She kissed him softly.  
  
"Would you like me to put it on for you?" he asked when the kiss ended.  
  
Without a word, Monica turned her back to him after handing over the necklace.  
  
As he latched it, John placed a kiss on her neck.  
  
Turning back to him, she looked down at the silver heart hanging around her neck.  
  
"You know you have my heart, don't you?" John asked her. "Any you know you always will."  
  
When she looked at him, her eyes were misted. Taking his hand in hers, she placed it over her heart. "And you will always have mine."  
  
With his other hand, he gently caressed her cheek. "We should be getting back. We still have a case and it's getting colder out here." His body, however, paid no attention to his words and made no effort to move.  
  
"We probably should," she verbally agreed.  
  
But when she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, the words mattered no more. The case was not going anywhere and while wrapped in each other's arms, there was no room for the chilled breeze.  
  
Suddenly Monica let out a small squeal and jumped back.  
  
John started laughing. "Guess the tide's moving in," he said looking at their soaked feet.  
  
"No, really?" she teased.  
  
"Come on." He took her hand and led her back to their car. "I think that was our hint we should be working instead."  
  
He opened the car door for her and, as she was about to get in, she stopped, turned to him and kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for the necklace, thank you for tonight, and thank you for being you."  
  
Staring at her, he finally closed the door after she got in and went to the driver's side. Starting the car, he took a deep breath then reached over and took Monica's hand in his as they drove back to the hotel.  
  
If nothing else ever came from the X-files, John Doggett was happy enough with the fact that they had brought Monica back into his life and into his life they way he had always wanted her to be and if he had his way she would always be there.  
  
The End 


End file.
